The Time For Change
by KimmyD0912
Summary: : Every year the Capitol of Panem watches the greatest sporting event on television, The Hunger Games. It is regarded as a great honor to be a tribute in the games but sixteen year Kaleen Crane doesn't agree and she believes it is time for a change.


Title: A Time For Change: A Hunger Games Fan Fiction

Rating: PG (for language)

Summary: Every year the Capitol of Panem watches the greatest sporting event on television, The Hunger Games. It is regarded as a great honor to be a tribute in the games but sixteen year Kaleen Crane doesn't agree and she believes it is time for a change. How will she defy the Capitol, the place that she has called home for so long? How far will she go to make things right?

Chapter 1:

The sun was brightly shining through the shutters of our house as I walked into the lavish living room. To me this is the worst day of the year; this is the day of the reapings. The day when twenty-four families from the twelve districts have to give up their son or daughter to the Government of Panem so they can be thrown into an arena and fight to the death on live television. All for the sick and twisted entertainment of the people in the Capitol. My name is Kaleen Crane, I am sixteen years old and I have bright blue eyes and long black hair. I suppose I shouldn't be feeling this way since the capitol kids (like myself) are safe from the reapings and will never have to participate in the Hunger Games, but still, this is all so wrong to me. What if it was me? What if I had to fight other children and kill them to stay alive? The fact that the government does this, to its children district or not sickens me. I _**hate**_ the Hunger Games. I have always thought this way about the games, but I dare not voice my opinion, because I know that it would just mean trouble for my father. My father, Seneca Crane, he's to blame for most of this….for this year he is the head game maker. I know that the anger at my father is misdirected, that he is only doing what the capitol tells him to do, and that by taking this job he is only looking out for me, the only family he has left but by taking part in the games, I feel that in a way he is condemning all of these teenagers to death. A long sigh escapes my lips as I turn on the television set. The anthem of Panem fills the living room, as the reaping for District 1 is about to begin. I see all of the boys and girls who have been herded into roped off areas marked by age, as if they are some kind of animals. Once the anthem is finished District 1's mayor takes his place at the podium and starts to read the same story every year, the history of Panem, the rise of the Capitol, the dark days in which the districts tried to rise up and rebel against the Capitol. All of this resulted in the Treaty of Treason which give the Districts of Panem the Hunger Games.

In my opinion the districts had the right idea to revolt against the Capitol, I would rebel too if they treated me the way I know the government treats the districts, well most of them anyway. After the mayor concludes the reading, the capitol escort pulls out the names from the two glass balls that will determine who will compete in this years games. I let out a disgusted sigh as the tributes are announced and take the stage. A handsome boy by the name of Marvel is chosen and a beautiful longhaired girl named Glimmer is picked as well. What makes me feel like I am about to throw up is how when the two names are announced the whole district bursts into applause and cheers. I really have never understood why being selected, as a tribute in the higher districts is such an honor. Don't the parents realize that they could very well be sending their children to their deaths?

As the mayor starts to read the Treaty of Treason a surge of rage comes over me and I throw the television remote a crossed the room. I then stand and walk into the kitchen, there I am relived to find Alexander. I sigh for what seems like the hundredth time today as I walk over to him and hop onto the counter next to were he is cutting the vegetables for this evenings meal. Alexander and his family once lived in district 5 which helps supply all of Panem with power. Alexander and his family were caught trying to flee from the district. His wife and him were trying to save their children from the reaping. They were taken into custody and then taken to the capitol, each had their tongues cut out and now they will serve out the rest of their lives as Avoxs. Silent human slaves of the Capitol, Alexander has severed our family since before I can remember. I don't think of him as a slave though, to me he is one of my oldest and dearest friends, but if our friendship was ever discovered he would be shipped to another capitol family or worse he would be publicly executed. For a moment he doesn't even notice that I am there and then he looks up. He puts the knife down, cleans his hands on his apron, and then he holds out his arms to me. I look around to make sure no one is watching or listening and then I hop off the counter and walk into them without hesitation as I start to cry. He runs his hand through my hair soothingly as soft shushing sounds escaping his lips.

"This is wrong…" I say through hiccupping sobs. He holds me tightly and from his actions of comfort, he doesn't even have to say anything for me to know that he agrees with me. "Why do they do this?" I know why the government does this, but that still doesn't make it any better. After a moment Alexander lets go of me and then goes to the cupboard and pulls out a mug. He then walked to the faucet and pushes a button. The mug is filled with warm brown liquid. Hot chocolate, my comfort drink and to make it extra special Alexander always puts in a hint of vanilla. He knows me so well and is kind of like a second father to me. He hands the mug to me and I respond with a small "Thank you." For a moment I look into his eyes and I can see that he is trying to tell me that everything is going to be okay, but everything won't be okay. Not until children stop dying, not until the capitol starts treating the people in the districts like human beings, but in my heart I know that this is never going to happen.

I watch the rest of the reapings on television that night. There are a few tributes that stand out in my mind. There is a huge bulky boy who is so eager to volunteer from District 2, a beautiful girl with long red hair from District 5 and a poor twelve-year-old girl from District 11, but the one that really catches my attention is the girl tribute from District 12. I watch with horror as another twelve year old is chosen. She is so beautiful with light eyes and long blonde hair, her name is Primrose which suits her so well for her face reminded me instantly of the delicate flower. As she is about to mount the stage I hear another girl yell her name. "PRIM!" she runs up and with a sweep of her arm pushes the little girl behind her. "I VOLENTEER!" she shrieks as if no one would hear her. The desperation in her voice is unmistakable. "I volunteer as tribute!" Tears fill my eyes as Primrose latches onto her screaming at the top of her lungs.

"NO KATNISS! NO YOU CAN'T GO!" A boy soon comes and pulls her away and the older girl who I now know is named Katniss mounts the stage. My hand then jumps to my mouth as I come to realize that the little girl Primrose is Katniss' sister. Now she might never get to see her sister again. It is so hard to sit there and force myself to watch the rest of the program. A boy by the name of Peeta Mllark is called. He's the one who could make a go for it, he looks broad shouldered and strong, but being from district 12 is a definite disadvantage for him. I know firsthand that the tributes from the lower districts lack one key thing that all the higher district's tributes have been gaining their whole life and that's training. As the anthem starts to play signaling the end of the program I turn off the television and without another word go right to bed. People will be in the streets celebrating tonight but I will take no part in celebrating the certain death that I know awaits twenty-three of those teenagers.

I can't sleep so instead I lie in bed wide-awake thinking. There has to be something I can do being the head game maker's daughter. I just can't take this anymore. How could I just stand by and let this happen for so long? I know that I need to do something so the question that now remained was what can one sixteen year old do? One teenage against the whole Capitol. It seems like such a hard undertaking…then it hits me like a pile of rocks and it is hard for me to breathe. I jack-knife up in bed. I might not be able to stop the games completely but I can make them stronger, the underdogs who no one would ever think could pull out a win, and that's just what I am going to do. I am going to defy the Capitol. The District 12 tributes will be arriving in the Capitol tomorrow and I will be there to greet them. I have to gain their trust. I will help them. I have too. The image of Katniss volunteering for her younger sister flashes through my head and I nod as if confirming my plan. I am going to have to carry this out with on one knowing what I am doing…one false move could mean my death. "Let the Seventy-Fourth Annual Hunger Games begin…."


End file.
